vermillion_outriders_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yseult Descoteaux
"Ever do our aching souls march Heavensward." Yseult Descoteaux was a former novice of the Orthodox Church of Ishgard. Shortly after the Calamity, however, rumours began to spread of an affair with a knight of House Dzemael, and her life as a servant of the church was swiftly ended. While Yseult heavily denied these rumours, she did not contest the church’s decision. Perhaps her willingness to cooperate saved her from the heretic’s brand. With little other options, she joined the military and was assigned to keep watch at a far-flung post out in the highlands. It seemed as if the powers that be wanted to forget about her. The subsequent death of her father and her status as a pariah among many left her quite alone. With Ishgard now part of the Eorzean alliance, some in the city-state have taken advantage of this to rid themselves of undesirables. Yseult ended up one of these citizens, exiled in all but name to shed blood for a home that no longer wanted her. Despite this, Yseult carries a deep attachment to her homeland and a strong faith. She was fortunate enough to leave home with a familiar face - Nyx Ambrose, a childhood friend, though one she had grown quite distant from since the Calamity. Through the Outriders she's been given a new purpose and a life beyond staring out at frozen wastes. She’s devoted herself to her work - likely to keep herself from dwelling on her own situation for too long. Still, there’s something sad in her smile.Category:Characters Physical Description Yseult’s silouette is one of the average female Highlander, tall and fit. Her legs are thick with muscle from hiking through the snow drifts of her home, arms scratched and scarred from the various struggles of the wild. Still, amidst the warrior’s build there’s a lingering femininity about her - a softness in her expression. Light green eyes often lit by a smile, pale complexion framed by waist length ash blonde hair, often kept tied back out of practicality. Her clothing is plain when she is not in armour - though a rosary can always be found tied to her belt. Yseult is not a distinctive figure - but memorable enough, if one cares to notice. Religious Views Yseult may come across as a traditionalist, carrying with her the values instilled by the Holy See. Vice is forbidden - she refuses drink and keeps both her belongings and her food simple. Romantic proposals are swiftly rebuffed; it seems she still maintains her vows of celibacy from her days within the clergy, despite the nature of her departure from it. In her home life, she carries out the regular rituals of the Halonic faith - observing saint days, prayers before mealtimes and sleep. Yseult has a strong distaste for violence, but carries it out as cleanly and mercifully as possible when necessary. Prayers are given for the dead. While she does have a strict personal moral code, unlike more conservative members of her faith Yseult does not ascribe this code to others. What matters to her is that one does no harm - so long as one meets this qualifier, she’s likely to get along with them quite well if she is offered this same kindness. The shame of her youth and her status as a pariah has perhaps made her a touch more attracted to the outsiders of the world. She places little stock in rumours, and loathes a gossip. History Yseult is generally up-front about her past, though most details are kept vague and descriptions clinical - as if she's giving a report about someone else. Pre-Calamity Yseult was raised by her father, her mother passing away shortly after her birth, with a brother ten years her senior. They worked on a farm west of Ishgard, and life was idyllic. At sixteen, she joined a convent - half out of faith, half out of a desire to avoid marriage to whatever local boy was of adequate age and standing. She was by most accounts a headstrong youth - her focus and passion did her well when turned to a religious education. Post-Calamity Yseult’s brother died amidst the immediate chaos, but she and her father found sanctuary in the Brume. Within the year, however, rumours spread of her having an affair with a knight of House Dzemael. While there was no evidence of this and Yseult denied everything, she was still removed from the church for breaking her vows. Her father suffered a mental break and her surviving extended family disowned her. Unable to stand the judging looks, Yseult applied to join Ishgard’s soldiers in hopes of distancing herself from the rumours. In a shining example of being careful what you wish for, she was assigned a post deep in the now frozen wastes of Coerthas, far from civilisation and any threat of invasion - excitement of any shade was unlikely. Here she kept her lonely vigil, kept sane by the knowledge that her duty would keep her and her father from starvation, and the hope that her loyalty would lead to forgiveness. Her father died a year later. She was allowed a brief respite from her post to bury him, next to her mother and brother. Now her post was a punishment she kept as penance, for failing to make her purity and faith undoubtable in the eyes of the Holy See. Ishgard joining the Eorzean alliance turned out to be a blessing for her. Nyx Ambrose set out to aid the alliance on Ishgard’s behalf - and Yseult was ‘volunteered’ for the prospect once her superiors were made aware of Nyx's intentions. She was unhappy to leave, even given her nightmare of a posting - but happy enough to at least be departing home with a familiar face. Vermillion Outriders Yseult serves the company as an extra blade, and, if need be, resident caretaker for those with mild to moderate injuries. In downtime one can often find her with a nose in one book or another, mending clothing and conducting other errands, or keeping in physical shape. Now that she's able to venture out into the world, she's become quite fond of visiting local establishments when travelling on Outrider business. She'll excuse it as looking for prospective recruits - but truly she just enjoys the company. Misc. Rumours TBA Trivia * Yseult very, very rarely wears her hair down and loose. * If one decides to go snooping in her room, they'll find a small stash of contraband novels hidden underneath her bed, blacklisted by the Holy See for their portrayal of relationships and extramarital liaisons. It's clear great care has been taken to keep them secret. * Blue's her favourite colour. * She's always wanted to learn an instrument, but social class and wealth have kept her from purchasing one and attending lessons. Art Yseult_fullbody.png|by sixxers Yseult_portrait.png|by sixxers